A Thirst for a Vampire-ZxK yaoi maleXmale
by Misheru Haruno
Summary: SPOILERS Zero is falling into a Level E, an undead and mindless vampire. One day, when he was in such intense agony, a white light came to him and held out his hand. Kaname offered to help him but only at a price: Zero must become Kaname's slave. What will he do? What will become of them? Is it only sex or is there love coming into the mix? Follow Zero and Kaname's tricky romance.
1. Chapter I: Slave

_A Thirst for a Certain Vampire_

By: Misheru Haruno

Date: Dec 9, 15

Show: Vampire Knight

Characters: Zero x Kaname

Type: Fanfiction

Genre: Yaoi, chapters

Chapter I: Slave

Zero is struggling with his thirst for human blood. He was turned a vampire as a kid but, surprisingly, he was able to grow up. He was given blood tablets to sustain him until he fell into a Level E, which is the worst kind of vampire imaginable. They are beings without a mind or a will of their own but with only one unquenchable need: the need for fresh human blood.

Zero feels helpless against this craving. He feels as if his entire body is being ripped to shreds by his everlasting lust for blood. He feels like giving up to temptation when a white gloved hand appears before him. Seeming to come out of nowhere inside his personal darkness of pain, a single light shows through. He knows this hand belongs to one pureblood vampire, Kaname Kuran, his enemy.

Zero tries to swat his hand away but did not have the necessary strength, the pain of hunger too great for his tiny body to handle. He faints and later wakes in a bed soft as clouds. No later than he felt the comfortableness of the bed than the pain on the side of his head came on. He felt a whelp along the side, sore from when he had fainted. Grimacing, he removed the cover, noting he was half naked, and went to stand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a voice in the darkness. Zero's eyes had adjusted to the dim glow that most darkened rooms have. He noted a silhouette standing by the curtained window, where no light is shown, his back to Zero. He knew this to be no other than Kaname Kuran, his white light. "Why am I here?" whispered Zero.

Silence and then, "You are here because I brought you here," came Kaname's reply. Kaname faced Zero with his eyes glowing a red the color of fresh blood. A small line of blood resides at the corner of his mouth, as if he just fed. He slowly wiped it away, never once straying his eyes from Zero, quietly watching him watch the blood be cleared away.

"Do you want some?" inquired Kaname.

Zero's mouth went dry then wet with saliva, anticipating how delicious the red nectar would taste in his parched throat. His fangs popped out. Trying to hide his reaction, he tightly closed his lips and shook his head no, all the while wanting to rip through Kaname's jugujar. Zero was then gripped in the most excruciating pain that he ever felt clawing him from the inside out. He screamed and writhed in such agony he thought he would die. He wanted to give up once more, ready to let his hunger over take him, making him a monster.

Gasping for breath, he clawed at his throat. Kaname just watched. Suddenly, there was silence and Zero fell unconscious from the terrible pains of his hunger. He awoke minutes later all sweaty and out of breath. "My p-pills," he stammers. "P-please g-get me my p-pills…" H went to reach for them but Kaname grabbed them up, dangling them in front of him, slightly away. Zero looked up with such despair writ all over his face that, he thought it'd best to give up again. So he laid back and closed his eyes.

"I can help you," Kaname stated in the silence. "All I have to do is give some of my blood to you and the pain will stop," he added. An eye of Zero's popped open at the mere mention of stopping the horrible pain.

"Your blood?" Zero asked, not at all sure if he speaks the truth. His eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?"

Kaname's eyes gleamed darkly. "You will become my slave."


	2. Chapter II: Decision

Chapter II: Decision

"You will become my slave." Kaname's words echoed throughout his mind. Slave? What kind of slave, he found himself asking. Kaname gave the blood tablets back to Zero with a glass of water. He dropped a tablet and watched how it turned from white to red and mixed with the clear liquid, turning it, too, red. He drank up the foul red liquid, grimacing at its bitter taste.

"So," began Zero, "what kind of slave?"

"A slave to any orders that I say. A slave to anything I might want. That is what kind of slave you will be," answered Kaname.

"Kinda vague, don'tcha think?" muttered Zero, matter-of-factly. So, if I agree to this, then I'll be Kaname's...slave? Doing whatever it is that he wishes? Desires, too? wonders Zero. He shakes his head, eyebrows going up at the mere thought of...explicit details concerning one Kaname. Zero looks him over. Medium length brown hair, a gorgeous but stern brown eyes, a handsome face attached to a long and slender neck that's attached to broad shoulders. A wide chest with slender and slim hips with a mountain of legs and well-muscled arms. Zero realizes that Kaname is the pure definition of male sexiness and desirability. I could maybe deal with that, he thought to himself.

"I," Zero begins but then thinks better of it. " Why do you want me as a slave? As your slave?" He punctuated the word "your". Kaname thinks a moment then he slams his hands onto either side of Zero and tells him, "I find you most...enticing, and I can't wait to have you writhing beneath me," Kaname whispered in his ear. Upon hearing this, Zero gasped.

"A sex slave!?" He whispered. Looking into the lustful eyes of Kaname, he knew it to be true. Kaname blew into Zero's ear. Shocked at the cold sensation, he jerked back, landing himself against the headboard of the bed.

"K-Kaname…"

A slow smile curved Kaname's lips.

"Did you like that, Zero?" Kaname begins to slowly kiss his ear, biting gently upon his lobe. "Perhaps you want more? Perhaps I should give you a taste of carnal love; show you how good I can make you feel. Hm?" Kaname raised a brow in a silent question, a challenge.

Kaname's breath is now on Zero's neck, his lips gently pressing themselves into a kiss. Zero's breath caught itself up in his throat. Kaname moved a hand onto Zero's throat, grabbing him tightly, moving his mouth downwards. Kaname nips at his shoulder, sending pain of excitement throughout his member. Zero's pale face flushed with a bit of pleasure.

Kaname removed the hand that was holding Zero's neck and replaced it underneath his white cotton button-up shirt, sliding his hand slowly upwards. Kaname's hand reached its destination: Zero's beaded pink nipple. He pinched it. Zero let out a surprised cry. "Zero," says Kaname, "become my slave and I can make you feel so good in ways you can't even fathom… All you have to do is say yes." Kaname takes his hand and raises Zero's shirt up to his neck. He leans his head down and lightly strokes it with his tongue. Another shiver went through him and went straight to his groin.

Zero moaned. Kaname made Zero moan! Zero's never felt this type of sensation before, this tight pressure that's slowly building up in his groin. He can feel himself getting turned on just by the simplest of moves and gestures Kaname is making on him. The kissing. The rubbing. The licking. He feels Kaname lower his hand down, down, down until he feels a slight heat on his member. He sucked in a sharp breath, feeling elated by the mere heat radiating from Kaname's hand, a hand that opened completely and cupped Zero's member. "Ngh," moaned Zero again. His face lit up bright red when he realized what he had done. What had come out of his mouth.

'Be my slave, Zero.' This thought echoed throughout his mind in Kaname's velvety voice. Zero caught himself before he could answer with 'yes'. Honestly, he wants the pain to be gone but he doesn't wish to lose his freedom. But, he's starting to like what Kaname does to his body, how is body is feeling because of Kaname. What if I say yes? How bad could it be, asked Zero silently to himself. "Ahh!" Suddenly screamed Zero.

Zero hadn't noticed Kaname had began to kiss his way down to the bulge beneath his Cross Academy's uniform pants. Kaname's mouth slowly covered the already-covered tip, soaking it and warming it with his damp mouth. Zero's eyes closed themselves at the pleasurable feel of his lips surrounding his erection. He knew he shouldn't allow Kaname to be doing this to him. This is wrong, he thought, why am I doing this? Why am I allowing this to happen to me? Why do I not have the strength to stop this-his mouth from-"Ngh!" A sharp cry came through Zero's lips, from between his teeth. His hands grasped desperately at the bedsheets, holding them tightly in his clenched fists.

Kaname now has Zero's pants around his ankles. He has Zero's now perfectly erect penis in his mouth, a hand wrapped around his shaft, lips exchange for being...his (sex) slave. His thoughts slowed around the word "sex", like they're not really sure what to think or how best to respond.

"What do I do?" He thought aloud. Realizing he said that out loud, his face flushed deep crimson. "I...I-" Zero tried to explain. He gulped, not sure how he can speak without losing his nerve and becoming even more embarrassed. "What do I do?" This time, he directed the question towards Kaname. He doesn't know what to expect from him in way of an answer. He's hoping for some guidance from Kaname. Zero takes a breath and lets it out slowly, biding him some time.

"What do I do, Kaname? I want this pain to be gone, but I don't wanna lose my freedom. I don't-" Zero stops in mid sentence. "I don't wanna be taken advantage of," he finishes. "So tell me how this will work, how I...will be of service to you if I were to, you know, say yes?"

Zero cast his eyes down, looking sheepish. Kaname thought on this. "You will cater to my every sexual desire. You are not allowed to have any sexual relations with anyone except me. If you so much are kissed, it will be punishment for you." Kaname's eyes narrowed, only slits for eyes stands out in the gloom. "So, are you agreeing to my offer of becoming my slave?" There was an almost hopeful look on Kaname's gorgeous face.

Zero gulped but he nodded his consent, signaling yes.

"Say it. Say you will be my slave," ordered Kaname.

"Y-yes, K-Kaname. I will be your slave."


	3. Chapter III: Memories

Chapter III: Memories

Kaname kissed Zero on his lips, sliding his tongue across that sensitive spot. He gasped and his lips parted, letting Kaname's tongue slip inside. Kaname held his head to him, not allowing him to move away. With the other hand, he raised Zero's shirt over his head and flung it to the floor. Zero lay back, completely exposed beneath Kaname's solid form. His pants had already fallen onto the floor with the movement of his legs when the pressure in his groin became too much for him and he spurted out his white orgasm. He now lays completely naked.

"K-Kaname," he says shyly. Kaname smiles a mischievous smile. He kissed his way to the hollow of Zero's throat, surprised, his eyes opened wide with the strong sensation that sent a jolt deep into his groin, making it twitch and grow hard. Kaname kissed his way to a taut pink nipple and flicks his tongue over the erect bead. Closing his mouth around it, he bites down gently with his teeth and sucks hard, making Zero gasp and writhe beneath him. "My God!" he gasps.

He continues with a trail of kisses. Kaname stops just before his mouth reaches Zero's twitching member. His breath catches with the anticipation of Kaname's hot sheath for a mouth.

There was a knock on the door. Kaname straightened Zero and himself out before the door was opened. Once again standing by the window, he called to Hanabusa to enter.

"Yes?"

"My Lord, a group of Level E's has invaded the town. What's your order, my Lord?" Hanabusa bowed, his left arm straight and his right arm at a right angle with his hand slightly turned; his palm inwards.

"Get Yuuki Cross and going the place we wish to make peace with terrorizing the place we wish to make peace with humans in."

"Yes, my Lord." Hanabusa quickly bowed and left to carry out Lord Kaname's order.

Waiting to be sure no one is near enough to hear, Lord Kaname made his way back to Zero's side. He is no longer laying down; there is a grimace upon his beautiful face. "Is this what you would order if it were me out there, as a Level E?" You can feel the deep despair dripping from his voice.

Zero is beyond terrified of this. This isn't what he wants-wanted. No, he's never wanted this. To be forcibly turned by a vampire named Shizuka, who happened to be a pureblood. A type of vampire who can turn humans into their own kind by simply giving them-or by force-their blood. These humans will never fall.

Now, if they were bitten or given blood by a mixed blood, there's a high risk of falling, same goes for contact with a Level E. With Zero, his body and blood never took to Shizuka's pure vampire blood, which, means Zero will eventually fall to a Level E as though he were never bitten by a pureblood.

The only known cure is to willingly drink from the pureblood vampire. He has to feed from Shizuka to fully stop his Level E metamorphosis. But, considering she's dead and all, Kaname having killed her, he must feed from Kaname. One of the only purebloods left. Though drinking from Kaname won't stop it completely, it will slow it down, but it will never stop from progressing. And that's what he's afraid of.

"Zero," says Kaname a third time. "I'd kill you myself because it would become my responsibility to do so." Zero silently whimpered at the . notion of his apparent death. He grabbed the covers and threw them up over his head as he scooted his body down. "What's the point of any of this if I'm only going to become a level E when all is said and done?" he mumbled. "What am I to do?" Zero started to cry. To cry for his dead parents who were murdered by the vampire Shizuka, and to his poor, lost and sickly twin brother, Ichiru.

Zero was struck with pain, not from hunger, but a different kind altogether. The pain of loss. He misses his parents, yeah, but he misses Ichiru the most. He misses sliding into bed with his sickly brother, whom he cared for and took care of when their parents were away hunting vampires. He misses holding him in his arms at night and falling asleep together, cuddled beneath the warm covers.

Yeah, he misses that a lot.

Zero shakes his head to get those thoughts of love and loss out of his mind. After all, didn't Ichiru betray him and their parents to Shizuka, the vampire who murdered their parents and turned Zero into a vampire and doomed him? Yes, yes, he did. Ichiru did that but Zer can't but think, but feel-

"Zero," Kaname called to him, shaking him out of his reverie. Kaname's eyes glowed a bright crimson, signaling that he's hungry. "It's time to feed." Kaname leaves and returns with two sterling silver goblets full of delicious red nectar. He hands one to Zero and cautiously accepts it. He sees it is red and that it tastes like copper. He finds himself loving it and downing it in a couple of gulps.

"Do you like it?" asks Kaname. Zere nods his head yes, his mouth was full of the delicious red stuff. "Good, because it is genuine." Kaname was quiet for awhile. "It'll never happen to you. Once you consume enough of my blood, it should stop your transformation completely. So do not worry; you will not fall." Did I sense concern in his voice? Concern for me? thought Zero. No, of course not. He shakes his head to send that train of thought flying out and into the wind.


	4. Chapter IV: Dreams

Chapter IV: Dreams

After about a month of being Kaname's sex slave-lover, as he likes to call it-he began to feel more like a living person than an undead monster. Zero is lying in bed, fully awake, and wondering what will become of him in the near and distant future. What would I be doing? he thought to himself. Will I be here or elsewhere? Thinking on that, he turned over and closed his eyes, sleep taking him in mere minutes.

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Body parts.

A foot on the couch. A hand on a table. Another

foot, another hand, a torso, legs… A head with

long black hair. Mom...NO!

Zero snapped awake, his body soaked in sweat. Face itchy from dried tears on his cheeks. Mom! he cried silently to himself. Dad, Ichiru… His pain was deep and heart wrenching. He cried and cried, clenching his pillow to his chest and burying his face within. How easy it would be to smother myself with this pillow, he thought, how easy it would be… Exhausted, the thought slipped away as he fell back to sleep with more dreams of terror awaiting him.

The Sun was shining brightly through his uncovered window. The warmth from the Sun's rays warmed his ice cold body. Stirring awake once more, there was a knock upon his door. "Come in," mumbled Zero sleepily and barely above a whisper. The knocker was Hanabusa, Kaname's right-hand man, coming to tell him that Lord Kaname will be in to see him shortly, after he takes care of some things.

Zero waves his hand indicating he understood and the door shut swiftly and loudly. Groaning, his head rises with his silky white hair all eschew. He goes to get up but something stopped him.

Pain. Intense and excruciating pain. He keeled over, unable to move or catch himself as he fell to the floor, hard, clutching his stomach with his right hand. He curled up onto his side and pulled the comforter down over top him with his other. He fell into a fitful and restless slumber with more nightmares that await him, along with other horrible pangs.

Mommy! Daddy! Ichiru! Zero shouts as he runs

to each body part, naming them. However, he

found Ichiru nowhere. Where's Ichiru? Where's

my baby brother? He continues to run through

his home, shouting for Ichiru. Desperately, he

goes outside and shouts for Ichiru more. Zero's

body was splattered with blood.

A touch. Zero jolts awake, vaguely aware of his surroundings. Somewhere off if the distance, a soft voice spoke his name over and over, almost desperately.

"Zero!" Kaname exclaimed with relief. "Finally, finally…" Kaname hugged Zero to him. "You were screaming. I thought something was wrong so I rushed in." He continued to clasp Zero's small body in his arms, crushing him with his strong embrace.

"I-I had a nightmare…" Zero whispered softly. His lips began to tremble as he tried to hold back his tears of anguish. He couldn't speak for fear of losing control again. Thoughts clouding with dark thoughts and memories from his past, a torrent of tears now cascades down his face and onto Kaname's crisp, white school uniform. "I-I'm sorry, Kaname…" Zero starts, his eyes cast downwards at the wet marks.

"Shh, now, baby. Shh and cry. Let it all out." Kaname cradles Zero's head to his chest, his chin resting on Zero's silky white hair. Comforting in a way he had never known.


	5. Chapter V: Release

Chapter V: Release

Zero couldn't speak because Kaname's thick and growing erection was soaking in his mouth. His tongue snaked out and flicked the apex of the hardened member. His hands glided themselves up and down, back and forth; eliciting a moan deep from within Kaname's throat. With hearing this, Zero's own groin was hardening in response, awaiting its turn. Zero sucks hard on the tip, squeezing it with his lips and gently scraping his teeth against the sensitive sides. Another moan leaked from between Kaname's teeth, but louder this time. "Oh, yes! Oh, yes!" Kaname was nearing his release, his sensitive head urging an even louder cry from his lips. He came hard in the back of Zero's throat.

Pulling out of Zero's mouth, Kaname's white seed was smeared onto a corner of his mouth, making him look sexy to Kaname. Pulling Zero to his feet, Kaname's mouth claimed his, his tongue probing and tasting himself inside Zero's mouth. His hands wandered beneath Zero's black cotton tee, feeling the contours of his well-muscled chest and appreciating the feel of skin on skin. He moaned in want and his desire grew heavier and was pushing against Zero's thigh.

Not able to take it any longer, Kaname pulled Zero's tee off and he tossed it to the foor. His mouth still clamped to Zero's, he unbuckled his pants and pushed Zero harshly onto the bed behind them. Landing with an 'Oof' sound, Zero's hands roamed over Kaname's back, tickling along his spine and sending delicious shivers over his body, turning him on even more. Kaname's hands clenched in response to this.

Kaname's shirt rose up and was also flung to the floor. Zero was having trouble unbuttoning Kaname's pants so Kaname undid the buttons for him. "Get these off me," he growled and demanded of Zero. Clumsily, his fingers worked at the edges and somehow managed to get them off. They slid to the floor. Kaname's desire bobbed up in the air and ready to play, the tip slick with his pre-juice. Zero licked his lips in anticipation. Kaname climbed onto the bed and pushed Zero back. He kissed the top of his ear, causing Zero to sharply suck in breath. He kissed and tongued the soft tissue behind his earlobe before nibbling at it. He made his way to the base of Zero's throat, causing his hands to grasp at the bedsheets tightly and his legs to move of their own accord.

Zero was hard with deep and intense need. It was painful; so painful that the slightest touch he'll tremble and he fears he'll come. "Ah!" Zero's eyes popped open. Kaname's hot sheath of a mouth had engulfed his entire erection, deep throating him. He brings his mouth upwards slowly; intensifying the pressure and increasing Zero's need for release. He trembles greatly, losing control and getting lost within the sensation of Kaname's mouth and pleasure. Hands clench and unclench; legs slide up and down, trying to lessen the intensifying pressure within his testicles. His head slams side to side. Eyes are closed tightly. Breath is more rapid and he's panting and he can't take it anymore. He can't take it; he can't take it. He's going to cum, to explode. Inside Kaname's enticing mouth. And, oh, just the thought eggs him on even further. The pressure; the pressure…

Oh, the pressure! Zero screamed his release. His orgasm couldn't build anymore so finally he came so hard that his body shuddered and convulsed for several minutes. He barely noticed that Kaname stopped sucking him but his tongue and mouth remained in place, prolonging Zero's orgasm. Panting and out of breath, he lays there completely exhausted. Kaname lays there beside him.

"Wow," breathes Zero, "talk about intense…"

"Yeah…" Kaname gave him a brief period in which to allow Zero and his body to calm down before saying, "Turn over."

Kaname grabbed "Slick", a type of lubrication, from the bedside table. He squirted the cold clear liquid onto his hand. "This is going to be cold," he warned. Zero hissed when Kaname's lubricant-covered hands touched his buttocks. It was cold. Kaname slowly rubbed it in, sticking a finger in at a time to widen his hole and to get him used to the feeling. He worked at it for several minutes.

Zero's flesh was flushed crimson with the high need that's been building again within him. He starts to groan and moan with pleasure. He even moves his bottom, sliding it on and off of Kaname's slender fingers; there are now three inside, stretching him further. Zero takes himself with his hand and while he moved his butt up and down. He does the same with his ever-hardening groin in his hand, taking his orgasm higher.

"Ah!" Zero moans into the pillow. Confident that Zero is properly lubricated and stretched, Kaname takes his thick erection with his hand and poises it at the sweet entrance to Zero's moist ass. Pushing it slightly in, Zero's eyes widened at the new feeling. He was a little frightened about it because it's his first time. He was also elated. Every sensation and pleasure he felt seemed to double this experience for him. "D-Don't stop," moaned Zero. Without further waiting, Kaname took a breath to calm his erratic heartbeat and pushed himself all the way to the hilt inside Zero. A loud moan of pleasure escaped between both their wet mouths.

Slowly, Kaname pulled out but left the now wet and sensitive tip inside, shuddering again as he rammed inside. "Ah!" Screamed both Zero and Kaname. Kaname leaned forward, his chest resting on Zero's back. He bites the nape of Zero's throat. A hand slithered around to Zero's front and latched onto his thick erection. As Kaname impaled him deeper, his hand worked the erect member, bringing both their pleasure even higher.

The taking of blood while having sex is both erotic and sensual. And it's the best feeling in the world. With three different sensations at three different intervals of his body taking place, Zero's body twitches and shudders with pure ecstasy all three brings at once, filling him with a sort of high. His mind and body were lost in a sea of sensations and movements of their bodies. Finally, he couldn't take the heat and pressure building somewhere deep within himself and he called out, "I-I'm gonna cum!" But before he hit orgasm, Kaname stilled his hand and pinched around Zero's mushroom-shaped tip, stilling the orgasm in its place. Nonononono...I need to cum I need to cum I need to cum, yammers Zero's mind and body.

He wants to cum so bad. He needs to cum. Oh, God, he needs to cum, like, so bad. "Why?" Zero whimpered with a small voice. His thick member shudders with an intense need to cum. I really need to cum…

He could feel a pulsing deep inside himself and matching that of his own heart beat. The need for release is so great that he's whimpering and ready and wanton. "W-Why…?" The sound never made it through the pillow. Once the need to cum abated, Kaname slammed himself back inside Zero's sweet, sweet delicious ass, making him shout to the high heavens. Kaname removed his fangs from Zero's nape, sure that he had taken enough. He pulled completely out of Zero's enticingly sweet ass.


	6. Chapter VI: Partaking

Chapter VI: Partaking

Kaname's moist mouth found Zero's after he was laid on his back. Kaname's entire body covered the length of Zero's. Kaname's hands entwined with Zero's above their heads. They kissed that way for several minutes.

Unentwining their fingers, Kaname grabbed Zero's buttocks and pulled him farther down the bed; Zero's legs mostly rested upon Kaname's shoulders. Picking Zero's still-soaking ass up, Kaname poised his throbbing member at the wet entrance. Without warning, he pushed himself deep inside. They both roared out in pleasure. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck as he began moaning heavily into Kaname's ear.

"Ah!" they both exclaimed. Kaname set a slow paced rhythm, making them both yearn for something more, something deeper and out of control. "Bite me," Kaname told Zero. "You need my blood," he added, as if Zero needed the reminder.

Zero bit him on his chest, above his left nipple. Kaname's blood began to flow into his mouth and down his throat by the same rhythmic beat of his pulse. Zero gulped it all down and felt a little more saner with each. He could feel Kaname deep inside him and his blood coursing through his veins. Zero felt lighter and euphoric and high on blood. He's felt his way every time he's drank blood from Kaname in the past month. Kaname's blood tasted sweet and ancient. He can feel the power of it flowing through him, making him stronger. Alive, even.

With each thrust from Kaname, Zero feels his body reacting. He can see it. Clear liquid dribbles down the sides of his penis and drips onto his flat stomach. He uncurls an arm around Kaname's shoulder and takes his member into his own hand and begins to rub it up and down. He moans with pleasure. Retracting his teeth, Zero licks the remaining Kuran blood oozing from Kaname's chest, savoring the taste as the last slides down his throat.

He was so hard he felt as if he would burst open. Kaname pushed harder and deeper and he clasped Zero's wrists above their heads so he couldn't touch himself, making him writhe with deep wanton and need. The euphoria from Zero's bite sends them both into a kind of bliss. Kaname has them both moaning and groaning and panting; Zero writhing beneath Kaname, the pressure building up, becoming intense and almost unbearable. Like he's going to explode any minute now. And, oh god, how he wants to cum! "Oh, god," yells Zero, "I-" thrust "gon-" thrust "na-" another thrust "c-cum!"

With hearing those words, Kaname slowed his thrusting until he stopped completely. He left them both sexually unsatisfied, but with the intense desire to cum so high, Zero starts rocking himself. Kaname stilled him and licked the clear dribble coming out of Zero's tip. His tongue circled the head. He inserted the super-sensitive head into his mouth, suckled on it lightly, driving Zero mad with burning need. Kaname's brown eyes gleamed darkly with the hint of mischief.

He licked and sucked slowly; allowing Zero to get close to cuming and then backing off, prolonging this sweet misery and torture. One of his hands gradually searched for a tight testicle. Feeling them slick, he began rubbing them, running his fingertips in an unpredictable manner, adding to the torture of not able to cum. Kaname lifted his mouth up and took in the sight of dark pink and raised flesh, loving the sight. Without further anything, he grabbed Zero's wet buttocks and pushed himself as far as he could go. A loud roar escaped between both their lips and cum came spurting out from their engorged members. A spray of white covered most of their chests and some hit Kaname in his eye. Zero's plush, moist ass was filled with Kaname's orgasm. They laid back, completely spent and exhausted. "I love you," whispered Kaname right before Zero's eyes closed. "Stay with me," he managed lastly before, he, too, fell asleep in Zero's arms.


	7. Chapter VII: Capture

Chapter VII: Capture

More and more of the fallen show up every day. Countless battles and casualties litter the grounds belonging to the Cross Academy, a school that allows humans and vampires to live peacefully together.

All of that has now been destroyed. The Level E's attack with such vicious vigor and deadly bites. Yuuki Cross, wither her Artemis Rod-turned scythe, cuts through the throng of the fallen and they howl with rage and pain as they are slain. The Level E's diminish greatly, allowing the escaped human students a small reprieve inside the school's locked down basement. The ground shakes and trembles beneath their feet, knocking and unbalancing the best to the ground.

Outside the school, the Cross Headmaster fought alongside Yuuki, Zero, and the other vampires belonging to his Academy. They swept through the Level E's like one would sweep a floor. If one E managed to escape a death blow then another vampire would swoop in from behind. Together, they were an unstoppable fighting force.

One vampire used her ice powers and froze groups of E's while another would use mind control and make them kill each other or themselves. Rima, Senri, Akatsuki, and Hanabusa stayed and surrounded their Lord Kuran, not wanting him to get fatally wounded since he's one of the last remaining purebloods. Next to his recently-awakened little sister, Yuuki Cross.

The battle continues and it looks like the Headmaster and its vampires are winning until a new horde of Level E's showed themselves. There was more than two hundred and the Cross Academy was being overwhelmed. Zero was knocked unconscious by a Level E and was thrown over its' shoulder.

The creature ran off with Zero! Seeing this, Kaname screamed, "No!" and ran after them. Zero was kidnapped! He chased them through the battered town and to a well lit mansion. The E was nowhere to be seen. Kaname circled around to the back, looking for a way in. He came to a cellar hatch and easily broke the locked latch. Kaname looked down into undiluted darkness. Luckily, he has night vision and could see his way through. He noticed it was filled with centuries old wine.

Kaname was now in a well-lit hallway. The walls were painted a deep burgundy but they were devoid of any ornamentations. He went left, then right, up a flight of stairs, two more lefts, another right… This next hallway had scattered portraits of ancient vampires on its' walls. The majority of these vampires came to a gruesome end-by the hands of vampire hunters. That day was a disaster, thought Kaname, shaking his head. He continued walking until he came upon another door that's slightly ajar. Of what he could see, there were tons of shelves. Like a library. He pushed the door open and was immediately appalled at the sight.

Zero was chained onto a thick slab of wood that was held upright by more chains that hung down from the high ceiling. The slab was tilted slightly. There was a wide gash on Zero's snowy white head, the blood turning some of his hair a somber red.

"Zero!" exclaimed Kaname with relief. He ran to Zero with tears of fear and joy that he is still alive running down his face. Kaname tried to break the chains but they held fast. Stirring sounds came from Zero as his eyes were starting to flutter open. "Zero, Zero!" Kaname frantically called to him. Kaname's heart beat like a marching drum inside his own ears.

"Zero," he whispered, "oh, my darling Zero…" Kaname tried once more to break the chains that held his precious Zero but to no avail.

"That won't work," came an ancient female voice. A voice he once thought he had put an end to. Her shadow came into view as a beautiful blonde girl. He knows this girl, alright, he especially remembers the way she tortured and tried to kill Zero. She tried to kill his beloved Zero, even before Zero was his. Kaname also remembers killing her. The feel of her ancient blood gushing out of her chest cavity where her heart resided. Where he crushed her heart to a pulp and watched the life drain from her face, her eyes going dark as her spirit left her body… He remembers it all. Not once did he think that she could come back from death. Not once.

The only thoughts in his head at the time were of Zero. He was too worried over Zero, getting him out and away from Shizuka. Even then, how he wanted Zero. Dammit, thought Kaname, I should have burned her body while I had the chance… Masking his face, Kaname turned to the other remaining pure blooded vampire in the room. "So," he began, "back from the dead, are we, Shizuka?" Zero's eyes were now open and staring wide at the mention of that ancient vampire's name. Kaname told him silently to stay quiet. Kaname moved slightly more to his right to prevent Zero from seeing his tormentor.


	8. Chapter VIII: Shizuka

Chapter VIII: Shizuka

...Before Kaname arrived…

Zero was barely able to keep his eye open because of the blood running down his face.

He heard a female voice and instantly his body reacted. His body trembled with deep fear and rage. Especially rage, more than anything. Rage at Shizuka. Rage at his parents. Rage at his younger twin Ichiru. But mostly rage against himself, for being so weak…

"Shizuka," whispered Zero. The closer she came to him, the more nauseous he becomes. He tests the chains by pulling his arms. The chains rattle and rattle but he knows he isn't strong enough to break them. These chains were made to fight against vampires if they ever got out of control. Zero knows this because he came from a family of elite vampire hunters, the Kiryu clan.

"Shizuka," Zero said louder. "You're still alive. I expect Ichiri is still with you?" This was not a question.

"I am, Nee-chan," came an exact replica of Zero's voice, somewhere in the shadows. Ichiru steps out for a minute to relay the news of the ongoing battle outside; and that Kaname Kuran is nowhere to be found. She tells him the Kaname was on his way there. To rescue Zero. Afterwards, Ichiru takes his leave to watch over the battle once more. Kaname arrived then.

Kaname's eyes carefully scanned the library until he saw the stone slab hanging from the ceiling. What's worse was the person chained to the slab. Kaname was horrified to see his darling Zero treated in such a way.

Kaname's heart lurched. With his hand covering his mouth so his cries of pain and joy won't be heard, he rushed to sero's side. He can't help it; he's just loved him so much. He's loved him for so long. He never once thought that he could ever have him...and seeing Zero covered in blood from Shizuka, his blood boiled and without thinking about the consequences, he killed Shizuka for hurting his dear Zero. Ah, yes, he thought. How he loved Zero so much. All Kaname could think about at the time was how he wanted to save Zero and so he saved him. However, what he hadn't thought about was Shizuka surviving.

Then last month, as Kaname was heading towards his dorm from the Headmaster's office, he found Zero leaning against the wall in severe pain. Kaname assumed the blood tablets were starting to lose their effectiveness and he assumed right. So he offered Zero a deal. If Zero agreed to be his slave, in exchange, Kaname would give him his pure Kuran blood on a daily basis. A fair trade, if one doesn't want to fall.

"Zero, Zero!" called Kaname. He tried pulling the chains but they wouldn't budge. "Try all you want but you'll never free him from these chains. After all, they are meant to hold vampires," explained Shizuka, as she came into the main area of the library.

Kaname's eyes instantly flared a bright crimson. He moved his body in a protective stance in front of his defenseless Zer. No, thought Kaname, not yet. Zero isn't mine yet, but he will be. "Why are you here, Shizuka Mio? Revenge? Well, I won't let you have Zero!"

"Ha ha ha ahh ha ha haa! As if you can stop me! Besides, how can you even call yourself his protector when you're the reason that both the Vampire Hunter Association and the Vampire Purebloods think he's the reason for my presumed death!? And are after him because of such? How can you stand there and say you'll protect him when you're the reason everyone is after him in the first place?"

"I was going to fix it," whispered Kaname.

"Huh? Huh? What, I didn't hear you. Say that again?" chuckled Shizuka, hand to her ear in a mocking manner.

"I said, I was going to fix it!" Kaname repeated loudly, half-screaming.

"Ha ha haa! Was? Ha ha, what, you lose interest or something? Shizuka teased him.

"No!" Kaname screamed, all irritated now.

"Whoa whoa," said Shizuka, holding her hands out. "There's no reason for you to scream. So," she began, leaning all close as if she were about to tell a secret. "My Lord Kaname, why are you so interested in a broken toy such as Zero? Do you, perhaps, looooove him?" she added in a teasing tone. She sits back and pick at her nails. "If you leave him alone surely his fall would be quite amusing, don't'cha think, M'Lord? Then afterwards you can just dispose of him, since he'll be a Level E and not worth much anyway. I know!" she exclaimed suddenly. "You can sell him to me! Ha ha! That is such a great plan! Why didn't I ever think of that before?"

"I will never let you have him! I will never let you have Zero!" proclaimed Kaname. "I don't know why you survived now why you came back, but if you don't leave right now, I swear, I will kill you and this time, you'll stay dead. I guarantee it." Kaname's eyes gleamed darkly. His reddish-brown eyes continue to glow red. Kaname lifted his hand and sent Shizuka flying. She landed on a pile of old books. She went to stand up but he sent he across the room again and she collapsed into a shelf. It fell on her and Shizuka was covered in volumes. He kept doing this until she no longer tried to stand up before so.

"Kaname!" howled Shizuka. "You will regret this! I'm going to murder everyone precious to you, starting with your sister Yuki, then your darling Zero. I'll do it all in front of you and make you watch by having you chained up! I'll make you watch as I destroy your precious family! No, wait That won't even be enough! I''l sell them" I'll sell them both to the most nastiest men on Earth! Yes, yes, yes! Ha ha ha! That's what I'll do!"

"Shizuka, Kaname said in a cool voice, no longer allowing his emotions to take control.

"Kaname!" Shizuka howled with rage, as she ran at him. He slung her to another wall and toppled three more bookshelves. Her eyes were filled with pure hatred for Kaname Kuran. She kept coming at him and each time he'd send her flying into another bookshelf with his telekinetic powers.

Finally, he allowed her to get close and then wrapped his long fingers around her porcelain white neck, and squeezed. He started to choke her but he didn't want to kill her yet. He pierced her skin with his sharp nails and watched as her blood trailed down her throat.

With his eyes still burning red, his fangs grew long and they penetrated Shizuka's jugular. He drank her blood and with each swallow, he could feel his body absorbing her essence and abilities. He drank until she was half dead from blood loss.

Afterwards, Kaname covered her face with his hand. Shizuka started glowing white and she screamed in agony. "Wha-what the hell you do-doin' to me!?" she tried to say.

"Simple. I'm making sure you'll never be a threat to anyone ever again. Because you'll be human." After her transformation was complete, he compelled her to give him the keys to Zero's chains.


	9. Chapter IX: Confession

Chapter IX: Confession

Not another moment went by with Zero still in chains. Kaname huged him tightly to his chest as they both slid to the floor. He whispered Zero's name over and over. He's just so happy that Zero is alright and that he can finally be happy.

"Kaname," began Zero, his eyes tearing up.

Seeing Zero with such a vulnerable expression, he can't help but fall for this man again. A huge lump began to form in the back of his throat that prevented him from speaking. Instead, he just held onto Zero, tears flowing from his eyes. "Z-Zero...I-I'm so glad you're alright," he managed to whisper into Zero's ear.

Kaname's breath made something twitched down in Zero's groin. Embarrassed, he hid his face deeper in Kaname's brown hair, reveling in his familiar scent. H realized what he had just done and blushed a brighter red. He realized how much he missed Kaname's sent. He missed it a lt. "K-Kaname…" whispered Zero. I've missed you, he said in his head. "What," Zero mouthed to himself, surprised. I-I missed him? I missed K-Kaname? But why…? I'm just a slave, aren't I? No. I'm _his_ slave. I'm _Kaname's._ I'm nothing special, right? I mean, isn't Shizuka right? That I'm not worth anything...?

The light in Zero's eyes started to dim. His lips began to quiver when he thought about not meaning anything to...Kaname, someone who showed such tenderness to this poor, broken Zero. Tears of sorrow flooded his eyes and trickled down his face at the mere mention of losing Kaname, someone whom he came to deeply love. Love?! Yes, he thought, that makes sense. Love. I love Kaname. Zero's hands clutched at Kaname's back tightly.

"K-Kaname," stammered Zero. "I-I love-"

Scattered pages began to crinkle with being stepped on. "Kaname! How dare you do that to me! A pureblood! I WILL KILL YOU!" spat out Shizuka, interrupting Zero's confession. With an old antique sword she found by a fallen shelf, she once more ran at Kaname. With her frail human body, she swung her sword at them, aiming for Kaname's dark head. Kaname grabbed the long blade with a hand while his other went for her heart, piercing her chest cavity. His long fingers circled her heart in a vise-like grip. Shizuka dropped the sword and began to howl in agony as her heart was being completely crushed. He squeezed it slowly so as not to kill her right away and so she'll feel the pain reverberate throughout her entire body. Until, finally, her heart began to beat no more and it became much in his grasp. Kaname pulled out his hand along with the heart pulp and dropped it to the floor with a _plop!_ sound.

"No!" came Ichiru's voice. "Shizuka! What have you done to Shizuka!?" he hysterically cried, as he ran to her fallen form. He uses his own blood to try desperately to get Shizuka to drink.

"That won't work," Kaname began to explain.

"You don't know that!" cried Ichiru, repeatedly.

"It won't work because she has no heart and is already dead. Plus, she died as a human so she can't be revived. I have the ability to transform purebloods into humans. So she's dead for good. She will not be coming back."

" _No no no! Drink, Shizuka, Drink! You must drink...please, please just drink…"_ Tears were falling down Ichiru's cheeks.

"Shizuka knew what would happen to her if she ran at me again, especially with that frail body of hers. So, in other words, she chose death and to die by my hand. She chose to die and leave you behind. She chose death over you, Ichiru. There is no coming back from that. But you are free from her now. You know longer have to do what she says. Neither does Zero. He is free." Kaname offers his hand to Zero and obliges by taking it.

"Zero, time to go," Kaname said gently.

"Y-yes," he replied as they both started for the door. After a lost and longing look back at his precious twin's despair-ridden face, allowed Kaname to guide him outside, silent tears falling. Outside the building, he paused and turned to Kaname.

"K-Kaname, I-"

"Zero, I-" they said in unison.

"Ah-" began them both again.

"Huh-hum." Kaname cleared his throat. "You go first. I'll wait."

"Uh, okay.." Pausing to get his bearings, Zero decided on, "K-Kaname, I-I love you!" His sudden confession took Kaname by surprise.. Did he just- Did Zero just-just-confess his love for me!? Kaname's eyes sparkled with pure joy. His feelings were reciprocated! In this joyous moment, Kaname couldn't help but feel so good inside. He grabbed Zero's face and lifted it up to meet his own. He kissed him slow and hoped that his own feelings came through.

"Zero," breathed Kaname, "I've always loved you. From the very first moment that you entered my life, I've always loved you… I'll protect you and I'll never let you go, even if you beg me too. So stay with me."

He loves me, thought Zero.

"I will."


End file.
